An old friend comes to town
by lillymansfield
Summary: well this is my first story. Its about how Naruto and his friends met an old childhood friend who just recently came back to Konaha
1. Proluge

**Auther's note: Hi everyone this my first story so please go easy on me with the comments. Any way if you have any advice to give me or any ideas, please do so that'll help alot thanks! I hope you like it! Dont to forget to review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLUGE<strong>

Naruto, Sakura and saskue are walking along the streets of Konaha and as usual Naruto and Saskue are in a argument unaware of the shadowy figures following them. When they reached the bridge a fimiliar voice hit them as the shadowy figure shouted behind them saying:

"hey Naruto,Saskue,and Sakura! Long time no see!"

Naruto,Sakura,and Saskue turned around to find out the owner of the fimiliar voice had come from and it turned out it came from their old childhood friend Lilly. Lilly has long black hair, dark eyes, and a bright smile (despite the name, Lilly is accually a guy so don't get his name cunfuse you of his gender), he is wearing a light blue shirt and white pants, and white Tai Chi slippers.

" Lilly is that you?" Naruto asked.

" you better believe it!"

" wait a minute, Nauto you know Lilly?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah I do Sakura! We go way back"

" True and I know Saskue too. Right, Saskue"

" Hmh" Saskue turned his head to the other direction from Lilly.

" Wow you know Saskue too! But how did this all started?"

" well..."


	2. Nines

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! for the ones who read my first chapter I am verry greatfull! Sorry this chapter is not about the summary I put up, but I just want to introduce my characters before I start. This would have been on earlier, but for one reson or another I was forced to start over again! Luckly I have good patience and a good memory this time for this story and more was in my head over and over again before I signed up for Fanfiction. Yet I still hate doing things all over again when I'm so close to finish. Did you ever felt that before? Anyway I hope you'll enjoy also don't forget to review for me! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Naruto<strong>

" um..." Lilly stared at the sky.

" It's a beautyful day huh Sis?" said the women coming up to Lilly, then turned to Naruto and his companions smirking evilishly. She's as tall as Kakashi, also has long black like Lilly, wearing black shirt and pants that have the word 'death' on them. Even though she loooks like a normal person, like Lilly, she's wearing ninja tools, proving that she's a shinobi. She has dark eyes like Lilly, but within them has the murderous intent to kill and comit mass murder. Even though Saskue only can see that clearly, Naruto ans Sakura can feel it.

Naruto,Saskue, and Sakura went in their battle position, waiting for the enimy to strike. But Lilly, still staring at the sky did not.

"It is beautyful Sis"

"Huh?" Naruto said out of his position

"lilly you know this lady?"

" Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot to tell you about Sis here"

"Lilly I thought you said you don't have any family members" Sakura stated.

" Oh! Lilly you told me that too!"

"..."

" I don't. Sis and I are not related in any way. It's just that she's so close to me I call her that. I'm sorry I forgot to itroduce you guys to each other-"

" my name is Nines Kyuubi"

" Nines Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned in shock

" Yeah that's right and from the look of you your the famous 'Naruto Usumaki' "

" Wait a minute how did you know my name?"

Nines laughed so hard that it started Naruto and his companions, for they never seen anyone laugh so hearty.

_'mans she's scary' _Naruto thought

" what is she Saskue?" Sakura asked

" I'm not toatally sure, but she's not normal"

" forget about normal I say she's scary!" Nines stop laughing

" I'm scary huh?" Naruto,Saskue and Sakura flinched

" well anyway I'll tell you the answer of your question"

" well...(gulp)... what is it?"

" It's obvious! Sis here told me about you and your friends"

" Huh? Sis who? and where ?" Nines pointed to Lilly.

" Sis there"

" WHAT? Lilly she calls you 'Sis' even though you're a guy?"

" wait a minute you're a guy?" Sakura asked

" you didn't know?" Saskue asked puzzed

" Yeah I thought Lilly was a girl"

" anyway now that's cleared up why don't we continue Sakura's original question before Nines came" Saskue said calmly to change the subject again.

" well my original question was... oh yeah! So how did you and Naruto meet?"

" well..."


End file.
